SYOT: Face Your Fears - 73rd Annual Hunger Games
by Daisy3D
Summary: Seneca Crane is going to be Head Gamemaker for the second year in a row and he's sure that these Games will be the best yet. Submit your own tribute and see if they have what it takes to survive Seneca's cruel Games. {SYOT Closed, Games will begin soon.}
1. Prologue and Tribute Forms

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Hunger Games_ nor do I own the idea of it.

 **Seneca Crane's POV**

These Games will be my best yet. I might even have to go with a simple Hunger Games after this just to soften the blow of this one if President Snow let's me be the Head Gamemaker for the Seventy-fourth Games. The Victor of this Hunger Games is sure to come out with nightmares implanted in their brains of what they went through. I'm such a genius! President Snow will surely be proud of what I've created.

Ahh, the Seventy-third Annual Hunger Games will surely blow all other Hunger Games before this one to the dust.

* * *

 _Okay, okay. I know that was extremely short, but that's only because I don't want to spoil anything just yet. I got the idea of this SYOT a long time ago, and I just now saw the reminder that I'd made to write a story about it yesterday._

 _Anyways! I'd prefer you send in only one tribute, but if you do decide to submit two tributes, one must be a bloodbath tribute unless I allow you two tributes who last longer than the bloodbath._

The following is everything I'd like you to tell me about your tribute!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Reaped or Volunteered, if volunteered state why: (No Katniss & Prim copies!)

Reaction To Being Reaped: (If volunteered for someone, give me the name of who they volunteered for and their reaction.)

District:

Personality:

Appearance:

Family/Friends:

History:

Romance:

Weapon of Choice:

Other Weapons: (Max 2)

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears: (at least 2, at most, 6)

District Token:

Interview Angle:

Reaping Outfit:

Chariot Costume:

Interview Outfit:

Training Score: (give me a range of numbers such as 3-6 or something, haha!)

Bloodbath Strategy:

Arena Strategy:

Any other information you'd like me to know:

Questions you'd like to ask: (If you have any.)

 **! Notice !** Because there are two tributes per District, I will be getting two Chariot/Tribute Parade costumes per District. _I will choose my personal favorite_ idea of the two _to be used in the Parade_ , but it is required to give me all of the information I ask for, even something as little as Reaping Outfits. It interests me. (:

 **! Reminder !** You _can_ reserve tributes.

 **! Keep In Mind That !** At any point during the story, you are allowed to ask me if your tribute can form an alliance with a tribute from another District. I will personally ask the tributes owner for you. Careers are naturally with Careers. _(Careers are from Districts 1, 2, and 4 like the books, not 1 and 2 like the movies.)_

 **! To Make An Interesting Interview !** Send me three interview questions and the responses of the tribute.

Well, I hope you submit a tribute! The reapings, tribute parade, training days, training score reveal, interviews, and bloodbath will all be in the point of view of Seneca Crane. As soon as the bloodbath is over, the point of views will alternate between the tributes.

 _Tributes will be posted on my profile._

 _With love, Daisy_


	2. The Arena and Our Little Secret

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Hunger Games_.

 **Seneca's POV**

I'm looking over my notes for the Games when I get the call. I answer it in a daze, too busy trying to figure out how exactly I'm going to get the information I need about my tributes.

"Seneca, are you listening to me? Don't make me send Peacekeepers over there to get you. It'd be a shame to loose you so close to the Games. Especially after you've already told me about your wonderful idea." President Snow's voice snaps me out of my daze.

"Yes, of course. I was just going over some notes for the Games. The arena is going to be easy to build and such but I just don't know how to obtain the knoledge of the tribute's fears. without that information, my plan's just won't work." I tell Snow. He doesn't answer for a minute.

"Maybe we can force it out of them. That couldn't hurt, right?" President Snow says with a hint of venom in his voice.

"How so?" I ask, intrigued.

"Why don't we put a secret ingredient in a glass of water by their bedside that awakens the fear in their brains. We can send in an avox in each of their rooms to monitor their dreams while they sleep." Snow says with a laugh.

"But how can we be sure it'll work? What will the avoxes by watching them for?" I ask him.

"Trust me, it works. I've tried it many times before with some unruly Victors. And the avoxes will be there to write down what they say. The ingredient targets their fears, and the victim usual ends up talking in their sleep. It works like a charm. I've never seen it be ineffective." President Snow says, annoyed that I'm doubting him.

"Okay, perfect. We'll need twenty-four pitchers of water and a glass placed in each of the tributes rooms on the trains then." I say.

"Very well. Anything else?" President Snow asks.

"I'll personally be delivering the blueprints on how to build the arena to you tomorrow morning. The reapings take place in a little over a month. You've already told me that you have the location of the arena reserved, right?" I ask.

"Yes, I do. I assure you that construction will begin right away. Don't let me down Seneca. These Games sound very promising. They're worthy enough for a Quarter Quell. Hopefully you'll still be here to host the next one." Snow says with a bitter laugh. I feel uneasy but say goodbye and hang up.

I know that I can't fail him now. Back to my notes ...

* * *

 _The tributes I've recieved already are great! I have 2 spots left, both male. I have a feeling the Games will begin very soon. Until next time!_

 _With love, Daisy_


	3. The Reapings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Hunger Games_ or the idea of it.

 **Seneca's POV**

 _The long awaited day here in the Capitol has come, and that is the day of the reapings. All avoxes have been given a notepad and pen, along with their special assignments. President Snow has made them all well aware of what is to happen if they don't complete their assignments correctly._

 _President Snow was concerned as to what was supposed to happen if one of the tributes did not have at least one fear, but I assured him that no one's fearless. No matter what they try to be, no matter what they show on the outside, everyone's afraid of something. Even I am._

 _ **District 1 Reapings**_

I always seem to zone out during the boring introductions of every reaping, but I always know when to begin paying attention again because my fellow Gamemakers turn dead silent. I turn my attention to the screen just as the escort from District 1 calls out the name, Persephone Haggard. I watch as a young looking girl cautiously walks to the stage, I shake my head, a tribute like this won't do. I hope I get a volunteer.

I'm not dissapointed. A promising tall and slender girl volunteers when the escort asks if anyone would like to take the drawing winner's place. She appears confident as she replaces the previous girl and glare's at the old contestant before introducing herself as Jewel Heath.

I study her as the escort picks the next slip of paper. She announces the name, Palden Grisso and a strong looking boy takes the stage, but just as I'm thinking they'd make a good pair, a young boy volunteers. I'm surprised, but I decide this boy looks just as good despite the fact that he appears younger. The camera pans back to Palden's reaction, and he looks almost furious at the fact that this boy volunteered. I smirk as the younger boy takes his place with a devious smile. The boy introduces himself as Ceasar Mason before the reaping goes on with it's usual boring speeches.

 _ **District 2 Reapings**_

I hate these introductions, having to sit through 12 of them is really irritating. I tune my attention back in when District 2's escort begins to walk over to the podium with a slip in hand. The named Dana Devyn is called, and soon after, the picture of a shocked young girl takes the screen as she slowly walks to the stage. Someone's bound to volunteer.

Just as I suspected, as soon as the escort asks for volunteers, an older girl steps up. She appears bored out of her mind as she walks up the steps and to the podium. The girl introduces herself as Ashlyn Stoke, and some people clap as the escort goes to choose a paper from the boys' reaping bowl. But just as she's about to call out the name, a slightly muscular boy volunteers.

I'm impressed, and the escort appears ecstatic at the boy's enthusiasm. He's confident as he walks up, but I could still note the slight nervousness on his features. The boy introduces himself as Archer Jalben. He seems a good fit for the Games, I like him.

 _ **District 3 Reapings**_

As the mayor begins his long, dull speech, I sigh and wish the President Snow would just decide to skip sraight to the reapings. But these are broadcasted live, and it's not possible. Unless of course, I wait until they show them again later tonight, but that would be a waste. I wouldn't know what to say for my interview with Caesar later today about the tributes. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when the escort calls out the name Maris Elcho.

The camera captures sight of a captivating young woman. She seems nervous as she makes her way to the stage. No one volunteers. The escort seems dissapointed as she walks over to the boys' reaping ball and reads out the name Charles Thomas. A short boy made his way out of the crowd, looking amused. And as soon as he takes his place next to the escort, he flashes a smile. So he's confident. Let's see how he does in the arena.

 _ **District 4 Reapings**_

The last District that usually has promising tributes. Along with 1 and 2, this Districts always seem to have at least one potential Victor. But that's only because these Districts always have eager children. Sure enough a girl volunteers just as I make the conclusion. She introduces herself as Oceana Chapman.

I look her over as the escort goes off to select the male tribute. She appears to be an average girl, migh as well have been from Disrict 10 or something, but her eyes define her as a resident of District 4. The escort comes back to the podium and calls out the name Merin Caldwell. The boy walks up and takes his place, but is soon replaced when the escort asks for volunteers, by a boy I think is a Victors' child. A smirk appears on my face as he introduces himself as Xavier Desjardins. Definitely a Victor's child.

This'll be fun. I wonder how his father would feel if he died in the arena, it's sure to be much different than his fathers' many years back.

 _ **District 5 Reapings**_

The crowd from District 5 have been the quietest so far, especially during the mayor's speech. Their escort looks bored out of their mind as she crosses over to the girls' reaping bowl, picks the first slip she touches, and stalks back to the podium. I sit up taller in my seat as she calls out the name, Shay Hattery. The crowd becomes impossibly even more silent, that is until a small girl steps out of the crowd, then many begin to whisper amongst themselves.

She appears fully confident, but I can tell she's nervous. The escort asks for volunteers, but the girl speaks up, saying that she _is_ the volunteer.

The escort just stares at her for a moment, before it finally clicks in her head what the girl means. I hear a gasp in the room and turn to find one of the Gamemakers with a hand over her heart and tears in her eyes. I roll my eyes and look back to the screen.

The escort is unsure of what to say. The girl gives her an apologetic look and the escort composes herself, telling the girl that she should have waited until the drawing winner came up and she asked for a volunteer. The girl then introduces herself to the crowd as Dandy Verticular.

I can already see the sponsors lined up. Clever girl. Let's see if she's as clever in the arena. The escort is still confused about what had happened with the girl tribute, it's clear in her face as she takes her time selecting the boys' name. I chuckle at her expression and a few others join me.

When the escort returns with the slip, she calls out the name Lancelot Walton. The camera finds a smiling young man who gives the cameras a wink, and confidently makes his way to the stage. He takes his place and the escort makes a big deal of asking if anyone would like to volunteer, no one does.

 _ **District 6 Reapings**_

This District is restless, and clearly just want to get this over with. I can tell the escort feels the same way by the look she gives the mayor's long speeches, and when she's called to reap the tributes, she quickly stands up to make her introduction.

Finally, she walks over to the girls' reaping bowl and selects two slips of paper. She looks at them long and hard before putting one back in, and walking back with the other. The name she calls out is Antonia Andrews. The camera looks around and find a laughing girl, she makes her way to the stage, expressionless. The escort asks for volunteers, but no one steps up.

The escort then makes her way to the boys' reaping bowl and fishes one out of the bottom before going back to the podium. The name she calls out is Haydan Markus. A tall and shy young man comes forward. The escort takes him in and asks for volunteers, but as usual, no one steps forward to take his place.

 _ **District 7 Reapings**_

I'm tired of these reapings and just want to go get a drink, but no. I still have 5 reapings to go after this one. I can't be drunk before my interview with Ceasar. I sigh as I wait for the escort to select the tributes.

A Gamemaker shakes my shoulder and brings my attention back to the screen just as the escort calls out the name Kalina Tameron. I guess I got lost in my thoughts. I watch as a young looking girl makes her way to the stage, a frightened look on her face. She doesn't look at the crowd as the escort asks for volunteers, and no one takes her place.

The escort then goes to the boys' reaping bowl and selects a slip near the middle of the bowl, she returns to the podium and calls out the name Jamie Sanders. The cameras turn to find Peacekeepers walking towards a young man, but the boy gives them an intimidating stare and makes his way to the stage on his own. The escort looks proud as she asks for volunteers, but just as before, no one steps forward.

 _ **District 8 Reapings**_

Some Gamemakers decide to begin talking about the tributes, but I zone out. They try to drag me into the conversation many times and I eventually snap and tell them that it's far too early to tell with just the reapings. They continue their silent conversation without me until the escort goes to the girls' reaping bowl.

She takes forever, circling her hand in the bowl as if she were looking for a special one, but they're all the same, it's not like she's going to find one covered in glitter. Not until she grabs one at least. She eventually decides on one and makes her way to the podium. As if she wants to make the name calling dramatic, she takes her time opening it and calls out the name slowly.

Sasha Winter is the name she calls. The girl shows no reaction as she makes her way to the stage, and no one volunteers. The escort then does the same exact thing while choosing the male tribute, Bedizen Phelens. He too shows no emotion, walking blankly to the stage. The escort seems pleased with them as she trades the stage back to the mayor for his closing speeches.

 _ **District 9 Reapings**_

So far, this is the calmest District we've seen. Even the mayor is considerate enough to make his speech short. The escort isn't as attention seeking as well, she quickly introduces herself before making her way to the girls reaping bowl. I'm pleased with this District so far.

The escort comes back, opening the slip on her way to the podium. She announces the name Mia Hartman. I hear some sounds of disappointment from the crowd, but the girl confidently walks to the stage with a slight smile on her face. When she reaches the stage, she appears to look for someone in the crowd before mouthing something. The escort gives her a reassuring smile before making her way to the boys' reaping bowl.

She does the same as before, reading the name before she reaches the podium so she's prepared to read it out loud when she reaches the podium. She announces the name, Izak Larson. The camera quickly finds a young boy who's fainted. I hear some Gamemakers laugh at the boy and a I let a small smile slip.

The Peacekeepers there look confused, no knowing what to do. Eventually though, one of them has the brain to pick him up and carry him to the stage. They show the female trbiute and she looks concerned. No one volunteers for the boy despite his condition.

 _This District has had the best reaping yet_ , I think to myself with a laugh.

 _ **District 10 Reapings**_

The Gamemakers are talking about the boy who fainted in District 9, many are cracking jokes. I decide to loose myself in the conversation to distract me from the boring speeches for now.

I return my attention to the screen when I notice the escort call out the name Jay Jordan. The camera finds a girl who's refusing to go to the stage, she's attention grabbing with her shade of bright fiery red hair. The girl eventually walks to the stage when Peacekeepers threaten to grab her, and she looks angry. No one volunteers for the girl and I can't decide whether she's mad or glad about it.

The escort quickly makes her way to the boys reaping bowl and selects a slip from the top, coming back to the podium and reading out the name Rodrick Bergs. The camera takes a while to find an arrogant looking young man who makes his way to the stage. No one volunteers for him, and he even goes as far to show his confidence as kissing the top of his District partner's knuckles when they shake hands. The girl looks disgusted as she rips her hand away and punches him in the arm. We all laugh at her reaction, she'll be sure to make a decent tribute.

 _ **District 11 Reapings**_

The crowd here is unimpressed. The mayor gives a short speech and the escort rambles on and on about the Capitol's excitement for the Games and how she hopes to get good tributes to bring back victory. A lot of the Gamemakers say she's had the most enthusiasm all day compared to the other escorts and they begin a little argument.

I have to call their attention back when she reads out the name Ava White from a slip of paper. The camera soon finds a terrified looking girl who's looking around at the others around her. She eventually makes her way to the stage, tears pouring down her cheeks. Some Gamemakers make comments but I ignore them, the escort is already chosing the name of the male tribute.

She calls out the name Jack Reid, and a young looking boy makes his way to the stage. He shows no emotion during the remainder of the reaping.

 _ **District 12 Reapings**_

Finally, the last reaping. We're all restless, waiting to see who the final two tributes will be. Their mayor seems glum and uninterested in his own speeches, he's eager to give the stage to the escort who's more than willing. She talks about the District and the honor of being there. I'm almost fed up with her by the time she goes to the girls reaping bowl.

The name she calls out is Harlow Faille. An elegant looking tribute makes her way to the stage, and laughs. She gives a small curtsy with a devious smile on her face. A couple Gamemakers make jokes about how she's the first tribute in years who doesn't break down crying on stage. It's not really true because no one has actually made a crying fit, but it's still a good joke.

The escort seems proud of the girls response and quickly makes her way to the boys' reaping bowl as she chooses a slip deep in the bowl before returning to the podium and reading out the name Kenneth Cambrian. A strong looking boy makes his way out of the crowd and walks to the stage, without emotion. The District goes on to do the usual closing rituals before the reaping ends and the screen is taken over by announcers commentary.

I'm relieved that the reaping are over and that everythings over with, now I just need to do my interview with Caesar and I'll finally be able to get a drink.

* * *

 _ **I hope I made it easy for you all to have an idea of the other tributes, but I'm not too fond of my writing style in this story so far. I don't know why, I know that this is a different type of story than I'm used to writing, but it still irks me. I feel like it's not good, so I struggled while writing this chapter. I found myself wanting to re-write it every time I started a new format. I finally told myself to stop doubting myself, but I'm still unsure. Training days are next! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was hard to think of the names of all the children that we're reaped, but ultimately had volunteers, haha! Until next time!**_

 _ **With love, Daisy**_


End file.
